Sword of the Great Spirit
|900px||A short clip of Chapter 1! Prologue After being shoved through a Matoran-sized portal by a being named Morotok, Ihu expected to be in a city. Instead, he found himself in a forest. Trees were packed up all around him, and the leaves blocked out most of the sunlight. Then Ihu realised it was very early in the morning, and that the suns hadn't risen yet. As he got to his feet, Ihu saw a red-armoured Toa in a small clearing. He looked like he was attending to wounds, so Ihu ran over to see if he could help. Then he saw what it really was-a Toa Hordika preparing for battle. "Hello there, Toa of Ice," the Hordika growled,"I presume you are ready to 'meet your maker'." "What?" Before Ihu could say anything else, the Hordika had jumped and kicked him twice in the head. As Ihu hit the ground, the Hordika drew a chainsaw and grabbed Ihu. He put the weapon to Ihu throat and said, "Are you ready to face death, Toa of Ice?" 'kills' Ihu]] "I've already been there once, and it's not a nice experience!" Was Ihu's reply as he blocked the chainsaw and kicked the Hordika in the chest. It did nothing, and the chainsaw found it's way through Ihu's chest. Chapter 1 "Gelik, I think we've found something!" Yezu said to his friend on the back seat. He had spotted a white and silver glint in the distance. He changed gears on his buggy and drove towards it. It was a Toa of Ice. It had a large hole in its chest, but was still breathing. "Lemme' have a look at him," Gelik said as she jumped off the buggy. The Toa had sustained a very serious injury and should have been dead, but it was still alive. The two Matoran loaded the Toa of Ice onto the back of the buggy and drove off. **** When Ihu opened his eyes, he was in some kind of workshop, staring into the friendly faces of two Matoran. One of them, a black Fe-Matoran wearing a Kanohi Kakama, said "Great! You're awake! Are you hurt?" Ihu said nothing, but looked down at his chest. There was a big gaping hole from the Hordika's chainsaw. Suddenly, the hole closed itself, and the two Matoran glared at Ihu. "Mata Nui!" They exclaimed in unison. Ihu could not belive his eyes. He had died a second time, and then healed himself completely without even thinking! Then the other Matoran, a yellow Matoran of Lightning wearing a Kanohi Pakari, asked, "Who or what are you? Are you a Makuta?" Ihu stopped himself from saying yes, as he thought that telling the Matoran he was half-Toa and half-Makuta would be a bad idea. "No. My name is Ihu. I'm a Toa from Metru Nui." "Awesome!" The yellow Matoran was clearly very excited. "I'm Gelik, and this is Yezu. We found you in the Great Forest yesterday." "But what I don't get," Yezu said, "Is how you were stabbed in the chest and came out alive and unharmed. How did you do it?" "I don't know," was Ihu's only response. Chapter 2 Toa Halok stood on top of The Library, watching the world go by. The island of Irania Nui seemed infinite from where he was standing. Technology was so advanced here that any smoke or steam that tried to break the beautiful skyline dissipated immediately. He could have stayed and looked on forever...but then his comlink bleeped. He put the device to his ear. "Hello?" "Halok! It's Yezu here. There's someone I think you need to meet. He says his name is Ihu. He's a Toa of Ice." "I'll be right over!" Halok shut his comlink, activated his jetpack, and leapt off the building. Combined with his control over the element of air, he could fly at tremendous speeds with incredible ease. After a few seconds in the air, Halok flew downwards, and landed in front of Yezu's workshop. The Fe Matoran was standing with a white and silver Toa, and was showing him all of the different features on his dilapidated buggy. "Yezu?" The Matoran turned at the sound of Halok's voice. "Hi Halok!" He said. "This is Ihu. He claims to be from Metru Nui." Halok looked at the stranger. "Metru Nui, eh? I heard it was destroyed in the Great Cataclysm." "Well, kind of half-destroyed," was Ihu's reply. The Toa of Ice put out his hand. "Nice to meet you, by the way!" Halok took Ihu's hand and shook it. "It's always nice to meet another Toa in these times. I suppose you're wondering where you are?" Actually, Yezu filled me in on everything. It truly is a great island. I wish Nuju could see it." "Nuju?" Halok asked. "As in Turaga Nuju?" "He's a Turaga now?" There was a long pause, and Ihu just stared at Halok, almost as if he was waiting for an answer, but Halok didn't know what to say. Then Yezu spoke. "Maybe Ihu should see Turaga Lome." "Yes," Halok replied, "Maybe he should." Chapter 3 Why why why did I want this job? Juuloc thought to himself. It was the dullest thing in the whole of existence, except perhaps becoming a statue in Karzahni. All he and Kukaro did was stand around and watch Turaga Lome play with paperclips when he was meant to be dealing with important affairs. Which is why a knock on the door was the sound of his salvation. "Come in!" Tyraga Lome said, and the doors slid open. It was Toa Halok and another Toa. This one was white and silver (presumably a Toa of Ice) and wore a Kanohi Hau. "Hello, Turaga. This is Toa Ihu from Metru Nui. He says he was attacked by Ozarii in the Great Forest." Halok got straight to the point. "You know him?" Ihu sounded like a Matoran. But not a Ko Matoran. He was too enigmatic for that. "He has been hiding in the Great Forest for years, killing anyone who gets too close." Lome's tone was heavy and sad. "We've tried endless ways of getting rid of him, but none seem to work. He's just too clever." "Well, something needs to be done then!" This Toa seemed too enthusiastic about it. "Maybe..." "We've had six Toa, including me, try." Halok cut Ihu off. "What makes you think you can do it? There was a short pause before Ihu said. "I don't. I hope I can, which seems to be all any of us can do." Another short pause ensued (broken only by Kukaro's heavy breathing), before Turaga Lome's comlink beeped. "Sorry, I have to take this call," he said. While the Turaga made his call, Halok told Ihu the island's current situation. Most of the Toa Iarn were away fighting the Sygran, and Ozarii and a mutant called Valorahk were running loose. "What a predicament," Ihu commented. "Seems like you need help." "Look, that's not what I meant, and I think you know that," Halok replied. "But, I suppose you have a point. Come with me, and we'll see what ya' got!" Chapter 4 In the headquarters of the Iarn Military, Halok led Ihu into a large room with white protosteel walls. It was one of the many training rooms. He took Ihu to the center, and then hopped over to a control station. It was behind a reinforced glass wall so that Halok could observe Ihu's movements during the test. "Stage 1!" he shouted down the microphone at his companion, and then flicked a switch. Six doors at the sides of the room opened and a robot vaguely reminiscent of a Toa stepped out of each. They lunged at Ihu, who shrugged them off and sent a hail of ice bolts flying through them. When the ice had reached it's target, it seemed to melt and subsequently short-circuited each robot. They malfunctioned and imploded, leaving Ihu standing exactly where he was in the center of the room, unscathed. He had barely moved. "Uh, how about Stage 2?" Halok flicked another switch, and a larger android appeared from a seventh door. It walked towards Ihu, who grabbed it by the neck. Before the robot could respond, it had short-circuited and blown open, protoiron flying everywhere. Once again, Ihu was unscathed. Halok called in a cleaner droid, and walked towards Ihu. "What the Karzahni was that?" "What was what?" "You're a Toa of Ice, not Lightning. So how did you do that?" Ihu walked close to the Toa of Air. "Halok, can you keep a secret?" He whispered in his ear. Chapter 5 Salata wandered through the Great Forest, his lizard-like eyes scanning the surroundings. The Keeper had told him that Ozarii had returned to Salata's forest, so he had set out to find the stinking Hordika. So far, his hunt was unsuccessful, although he had managed to drive off several other dangers to the forest and to the Matoran. The Great Cataclysm had brought a myriad of evil beings from the Pit into the Great Forest, chasing Salata's Psy Matoran friends out. Salata was so lonely. His only friends now were the local Rahi, and not even all of them were tame. Then he saw a red figure ahead of him. Charging his Blazer Claws, Salata prepared for battle. Chapter 6 Ihu sat in Yezu's workshop, watching the Matoran fix his buggy. "Fell into a canyon last week," the Fe Matoran said. "I've been fixing it ever since." Yezu tried to attach two cables, but failed. "Let me have a go," Ihu said, and Yezu passed him the ends. Calling upon the element of plasma, Ihu welded the cables together. Yezu just stared at him and at the fixed cable. Then the Matoran asked, "I don't suppose you can charge the battery can you?" That wasn't what I thought was coming, Ihu thought. "Sure! Where is it, and what do I charge it with?" "The battery is just over there, and the power supply is right next to it. It's too high up for me to use." Yezu pointed to a black and yellow cuboid with wires protruding from all sides. When Ihu touched it, he could tell that it was extremely hot, possibly from overheating during it's previous use. Then Ihu realised that Yezu knew, and could see that Ihu wasn't even slightly burned. Yezu had tested him, and he had just proved positive. "I knew it! You're a Makuta!" Yezu shouted. "No! No, I'm not," Ihu knelt down by the Matoran. "I'm only half. The rest of me is pure Toa of Ice, like it's always been." "Always?" "Well, I was a Matoran once." "I know. I went to Metru Nui many years ago. The day you died on the way to work, when the chute you were travelling in was attacked by Nui Rama!" Yezu sounded almost angry. Ihu's secret didn't seem like a secret anymore. "Yes, I did die, but a Makuta called Locuz caught the imprint on my Kanohi and worked on bringing me back to life. He thought I had some great destiny...but he died before he could tell me anything else. He gave his life force and his powers for me, but that does mean I'm half Makuta." "Does anyone else now?" Ihu didn't want to reveal the Order of Mata Nui to the Fe Matoran, so he just said, "Halok, and a few others, but that's it." Yezu seemed to consider this for a moment, before saying, "Okay. I believe you. I won't tell anyone." "Thanks, Yezu!" Phew, Ihu thought to himself. Then there was a knock at the door. Chapter 7 Halok opened the door to see Salata standing in front of him. His armour was damaged, and he was panting heavily. His left arm was hanging limp by his side. "THAT DAMN HORDIKA'S BACK!" "Where? Where's Ozarii?" "In the forest." Salata paused. "By the ruins...with two Matoran...Gaz and Kesol..." Halok led Salata to the medical bay. "Okay. We'll find them. You stay here and I'll get a medic." "Thank you, Halok," Salata was genuinely gracious. "You've always been a good friend to me and my people." "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I can help." Halok waved goodbye and walked back into the corridor, immediately flicking his comlink open. "Kon. This is Halok. Medic needed in Bay 3. And we've got Ozarii, as well as Gaz and Kesol. Call in the marines...and Ihu." **** There was a crash, and Yezu's unconscious body feel back into the corridor. Ihu ran up to Yezu, and saw what had happened. Standing in the doorway was a white Rahkshi-type creature. "Hello, Ihu." It slammed itself into the Toa of Ice, ad knocked him onto the floor. Ihu lashed out with a shadow bolt, but the creature blocked it with its own. Ihu threw a ball of plasma at it, but the Rahkshi hurled more plasma into it, sending the blast into a wall. And when Ihu tried to freeze the Rahkshi, it shrugged the ice off. "What are you?" Ihu asked. "I am Valorahk," it replied. "I am like you, only not a Toa." Ihu studied Valorahk. "And not male or female, either, by the look of it." Valorahk threw Ihu across the hall. "SHUT UP!" When Ihu regained stability, he hurled chain lightning at Valorahk, but the creature blocked it with a similar blast. Everything Ihu could use against the Rahkshi, it could block. But was there anything he could do that Valorahk couldn't? And then it struck Ihu. Activating his Kanohi Hau, Ihu trapped Valorahk inside a sheild bubble. "What? No!" It shouted. "Here's something you can't block, Rahkshi!" Ihu threw the bubble out into the street, and bashed it around on walls and lightstone posts. Eventually, Valorahk fell into unconsciousness, his body sprawled out at the bottom of the bubble. "Wow!" Yezu exclaimed. Ihu turned to see the Matoran standing by his side. "Yezu, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Ihu looked back at the Rahkshi. He picked it up, dropped it into a dumpster, and closed the lid. "What a rubbish fighter. You'll be staying there until the military get here!" Then somebody said, "They've already arrived." The Toa of Ice spun on his heels and saw Halok standing with some Matoran marines. "Toa Halok!" "Ihu, we need your help." Chapter 8 "Here you go, Ozarii. And thanks, too. Ya' sure ya' don't wanna' come with us?" Kesol addressed his red-armoured ally. "No, Kesol. I have maters to deal with here, first. You and Gaz are better flying on your own." Kesol's face dropped. "Okay then. I guess we'll seeya' 'round!" Kesol walked up the small loading ramp, and bid Ozarii farewell. The airlock shut behind him, and the SS Kalmah the Conqueror took off into space. Ozarii smiled. He may have been a Hordika, but he could still be kind if the need arose. And that kindness had bought him a gigantic machine gun turret, connected to a Kanohi Trinek, meaning that it would never run out of ammunition. No Toa would get to him, now. They'd all be smoking corpses on the ground before they could even blink. "Freeze!" Ozarii looked up to see an entire squadron of Matoran (all fully armed) led by Toa Halok and a Toa of Ice. The very same Toa that Ozarii had killed a few days before. A chill ran down his spine. **** "He said freeze, you incompetent Brakas!" Ihu shouted at Ozarii, who was preparing a machine gun. When Ozarii still didn't stop, Ihu ran over and kicked the Hordika in the chest. Ozarii fell backwards and slammed into the ground, and Ihu destroyed the machine gun and the Kanohi Trinek. Then he created a sonic ball and placed it by Ozarii's ear. "Will you come quietly, or do you want me to be a bit louder?" "Louder." So Ihu slammed the ball into Ozarii's skull, and the Hordika screamed. But he managed to lash out, and sent Ihu sprawling into a tree far away from the battle. The tree collapsed on him, and it all went black. 'To Be Continued ' Characters *Ihu *Hordika Lord Ozarii *Gelik *Yezu *Halok *Turaga Lome *Juuloc *Kukaro *Salata *Valorahk *Kesol *Gaz (Mentioned) *Six Practice Drones *A large Practice Android *A Cleaner Droid See Also *Land of the Dark Hunters Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Stories Category:The Legacy Chronicles